


Pale Blue Glow

by CustardBattle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Drowning, F/M, Hand Jobs, Sirens, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardBattle/pseuds/CustardBattle
Summary: Don't be so trustful of lone women swimming at night.





	Pale Blue Glow

It really was a beautiful night. The empty sky, save for the twinkling stars, stretched onwards, massive and velvet black. The warm air had a hint of moisture to it, but the breeze kept it from sweltering. On the edge of the sea was an old dock.

The man padded down the steps, moving carefully. He had left his shoes on the grass, and wasn’t quite in the mood for a splinter. The waves were gentle, and he breathed in the salty air, feeling invigorated. This time of night had left the space open, giving him a quiet privacy he didn’t often experience during the day. He led his way by a lantern, and the shadows it cast danced as it swung about, bending around the splintered posts.

When he got to the end, where the wood sat low in the water, he lowered himself down. He set his lantern down, plunging himself up to the knee. The seawater felt refreshing on his legs. He swished them around, watching the light and shadows play along his skin.

There was something magical about the sea, he decided. He gazed out into the horizon, where the waves met the stars, and sighed.

Then he saw the girl.

His heart stopped, and he jumped, splashing some water onto the cuffs he’d rolled to his thighs. He hadn’t known anyone else was out here. He looked at her suspiciously, but she was just wading in the water, enjoying the night like him. He sat still, relaxing enough to lean back onto his hands, examining her. She gave him a look, eventually swimming closer, and he was able to get a better look.

She was beautiful, he thought, so pale she seemed translucent. Elfish, too, with long hair trailing in wet tangles down her back. She moved towards him, and though the water was black and swallowed her body, he couldn’t help but notice she was naked.

“Hello,” he said, and his voice sounded out of place in the silence.

“Hello yourself,” the woman replied, and held onto the dock beside him, resting.

“Aren’t you cold?” He couldn’t think of anything else to say, and his cheeks burned. He stuck his gaze to her eyes, never straying lower.

She gave a coy smile with those pale eyes, and he felt his heart stutter, casting his eyes to the lantern beside him. He hoped his face wasn’t as red as it felt, but she didn’t seem to mind.

“No.”

“Okay.” He fiddled his fingers, nervous. The woman pushed off the dock, doing a lazy circle to the other side of him. He looked up, and caught sight of an endless sky, stretching cloudless into the horizon.

“The stars are beautiful tonight,” he said, admiring them. The woman looked up, and hummed in agreement.

“No moonlight, though.”

“Better for seeing the glow,” she pointed out. He raised an eyebrow.

“The glow?”

“Turn out your lantern,” she said, flicking her fingers at it, “and you’ll see for yourself.”

He paused. Turning his lantern out would mean walking home in the dark, tripping over roots and stones, and probably falling off some cliff he wouldn’t see coming. Really, it was a terrible idea. His fingers were on the dial, though, even as the knowledge raced through his mind. It was, after all, hard to say no to a mysterious woman swimming naked in the dark. The light lowered, then went out, leaving a spot of red to glow to smolder at the wick’s end. Everything went black.

“I can’t see anything,” he said, feeling uncomfortable without his sight.

“Give it a minute,” she replied, sounding peeved at his impatience.

He looked back upwards, and the stars looked a little brighter without the lantern. He looked down at her, or rather, the shape he could make out in the dark.

“Now you should be able to see.”

He couldn’t, at least, he couldn’t at first. He could hear the waves lapping against the dock, the soft splashing up against his knees, some crickets chirping back on land. Slowly, his eyes adjusted. And when he noticed the subtle glow, and it was subtle, he couldn’t un-see it. It was beautiful. Every wave, swell, and touch sent blossoms of blue through the water. He trailed his hand through the water, and watched the water brighten in its wake.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” He looked up to agree with her, but stopped in his tracks. She was glowing, actually glowing, brighter than the water surrounding her. Stripes of bold blue ran down her arms, her chest, and while her skin had looked white in the light, now it glowed a delicate green.

She noticed him staring, and stared back. Her eyes looked half lidded, and she moved from the side of the dock to right in front of him, her hands on either side of his knees.

“You’re handsome in the dark.”

He chuckled nervously, but leaned into her stare, intensifying the electricity between them.

“Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

She giggled in the dark, and rested her other hand against his knee. Her skin was cold, but he was boiling, sweating slightly from the warm summer air. Her hands were wet, but he placed his hand atop hers, the point of contact feeling electric on his skin.

She really did glimmer, and aside from the sound of the ocean, he could feel his heart start to speed up in his ears. She pushed herself out of the water with unnatural strength, keeping their eyes connected the whole time. He stopped breathing, thinking that maybe if he moved, the moment would be broken. She held herself up inches from him, their noses almost touching, the moment hanging thick between them. Their chests touched together, and he noticed with a thrill that her nipples were hard against his skin.

“Can I kiss you?” she asked, boldly, with a slight tilt to her head.

“Yes,” was his only answer, stuttering and whispered, but yes, fuck, he wanted her to kiss him.

She smiled fully, and a clear bolt of fear ran through him as he saw long fangs glinting in the starlight. She leaned in.

“Good,” she said, and pressed her lips to his.

She tasted like water, like sea. He opened his mouth, letting her tongue in, and he sighed when it ran over his bottom lip. A wet hand gripped the back of his neck, and gooseflesh broke out as water ran off her fingers and dribbled down his back. He felt her pointed teeth nibble down on his lip, and he gasped in surprise, pressing himself closer and hoping she’d do it again.

He found control over his hands again, and he moved them to her waist, gathering enough courage to feel her hips, her stomach. She was strong, he could feel her muscles, hard, as she balanced herself above water. Feeling bolder, she lifted herself out fully, sitting with a plop on the dock. They didn’t break the kiss.

Her hands worked apart his buttons, peeling back the fabric stuck to his chest. He helped her along, pushing it off his shoulders and throwing it in a heap on the dock. She smiled, showing those long teeth again. God, they were terrifying, and pushed off the dock, moving backwards with a seductive glance.

“Take off your pants and come into the water with me.”

The water felt freezing when he slipped in, submerging everything to make it easier. But she was kissing him again as soon as he surfaced. He gripped the back of her neck with one hand and the edge of the dock with the other. He shivered when she moaned into his mouth. He felt hotter, not at all bothered by the cold.

“Ready?” she asked, but he didn’t get a chance to reply.

He tried not to cry out when she pulled him underwater. Bubbles rushed against his ears, but through his burning eyes he could make her out, vicious and grinning beside him. He struggled, trying to make it back to the surface, but she held him under, keeping his legs together with her, glimmering tail.

Through his panic, he wasn’t able to feel it at first, but soon the pain became unmistakable. Pressed against him, with her head at the crook of his neck, she was nibbling at his sensitive skin. It was playful at first, but without warning, she bit down hard, leaving a neat crescent moon of perfect punctures.

She pulled him up after that, and he broke the surface with a gasp, taking in the air. His heart was pounding, and it was so dark. He couldn’t feel the siren anymore, and he turned in the water, terrified not knowing where she was. The salt water had washed the blood away, but it stung, making him feel dizzy and intoxicated.

A cold hand grabbed onto his leg, and he went under. He moved like a ragdoll, unable to control his own body, and his skin prickled and burned when she ran her hands down him. He kicked, squirmed, filled with a sense of panic at the need to breathe. Just as his lungs started to burn, he felt himself lifted up, and they broke the surface together, him still in her arms.

She had that same playful smile on, and kissed down the side of his face, leading to his neck. She ran her longue along the bite mark, and he let out a moan, clinging to her like a lifeline.

 “You’re hard,” she whispered into his ear, and he was. His cock pulsed to the same rhythm as the blood running down his collarbone. He pulled her into a kiss, then, letting himself stop swimming long enough to wrap his legs around her and grind. She smiled into the kiss when he let out one breathy moan, then another. She steadied him with her arms, and bit down at his lip, losing all sense of gentleness. He was hers now, and god, it was amazing being owned.

She pulled him down again, and this time he didn’t struggle. Just let his body be moved. He was powerless against her strength, and threw his head back as she bit him again, and again, and again.

She let him up for air, then dunked him, leaving bites everywhere. On his hip, his thigh, and she swirled around to his back to nibble on his shoulder, each bite seeming to say, _mine, mine, mine._

He whined, which underwater only pushed bubbled out from his nose, because she had reached around his waist and finally fisted his cock, sending sparks shooting out behind his eyes. She bit at the other side of his neck, moving to worry an earlobe between sharp dangerous teeth. He squirmed, no long scared, but wanting, needing to come, to be touched and to feel more.

And then he was at the surface again, with the hand gone. He cried out into the open air, unbelievably frustrated, and was pulled under before he could complain.

The hand came back, as did her kisses along the side of his jaw, and when they broke the surface this time, she kept stroking him. He felt that familiar heat build in the pit of his stomach, which just made him burn hotter, almost uncomfortably hot, even when surrounded by the cold, cold ocean.

This was its own kind of agony. With a hand on his cock the pain hit him like a live wire. The previous bites throbbed, and his whole body just sang. He was moved back and forth, to the surface, and under again, and his whole world just became the sensations, the lust, the breath, the fear.

He arched his back, feeling too hot, feeling like he might combust. She bit back down on his abused flesh, sinking her teeth into the wound, sucking hard enough to bruise, feathering her tongue against the blood. He came, and he came screaming into the water. Then, he was at the surface again, panting, still coming, her arms cradling him as he fell. He could see the whole stretch of sky above him, as he floated, and he took a minute to really take it in before letting his eyes shut. He doesn’t bother trying to swim afterwards. He was far too tired and his limbs felt numb and limp. Besides, she was there, holding him up, keeping his head above water. He turned his head, giving her a chaste kiss.

“Thank you,” he murmurs, and she pecks him on the cheek in response.

“Thank yourself,” she says, and he feels the water move around him, and sees the phosphorous lights trailing behind his body.

“I can lift myself up,” he says when she gets him to the edge. She seems hesitant to let go, but he has his strength back, and he manages to lift his body out of the water.

“Okay,” she responds, as he flops himself onto the wood. It’s a little awkward, and he’s completely naked, which probably makes him look ridiculous. He doesn’t find it in himself to care. He turns around, and she’s there, resting her chin on her hands. She’s still smiling, but it’s a lazy, relaxed smile now. She looks satisfied, too. He leans down and kisses her full on, holding her face firmly between his hands. She sighs, kissing back an unspoken farewell.

When they break apart, she sinks down into the water, and he watches her disappear into the black. He sits up on his haunches, feeling like whatever spell he’d been pulled into had finally broken.                                                        

He doesn’t know how she re-lit his lantern, but he’s grateful for the light when he struggles into his clothes. His legs wobble, and bloody saltwater is soaking into his shirt. She’s gone, but he takes one last glance at the darkness before turning. He can’t see the glow with the lantern on. It’s late, so he heads towards the land, leaving wet footprints to soak into the wood behind him. Before reaching the grass, he hesitates.

“I’ll be here tomorrow night,” he calls out into the darkness after a moment. She doesn’t respond, and he doesn’t even really know if she heard him. Still, he feels satisfied, and makes his way home.


End file.
